


The Force Finds a Way

by Lumelle



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: In his defense, Luke was pretty sure he was not, in fact, supposed to know better in this case. After all, he was pretty sure neither he nor Han had the sort of parts required for getting pregnant.And yet, here he is.





	The Force Finds a Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



> Because nobody should suffer wanting mpreg and receiving none.

In his defense, Luke was pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to know better in this instance.

Sure, Han might have made plenty of jokes about backwater planets, but Luke liked to think his uncle and aunt at least got the Talk more or less right, for humans, anyway. So, Luke knew where babies came from, and he was fairly sure neither he nor Han had the parts required to make that happen. He’d definitely had plenty of hands-on evidence of that, no pun intended.

As such, he didn’t think it was unreasonable that pregnancy was in fact not the first thing to come to mind when he started experiencing weird bouts of nausea. Nobody else seemed to think that, either, so clearly he was not alone. Han made some quips about how Luke couldn’t hold his liquor the first couple of times, regardless of whether Luke had been drinking or not. When the nausea kept coming up, however, even Han tipped over to concern, for all that he tried to hide it behind more snark.

It was Chewie of all people who marched him off to a doctor in the end, though Luke suspected it was just because he’d managed to keep most of his complaints hidden from Leia. Chewie would know, though, since he was pretty sure Chewie knew more about Han’s life than Han did and Luke was basically living with him now, and unlike Han their Wookie friend was by no means hesitant to act on his concern. Therefore Luke found himself seated in front of a sharp-eyed doctor with a furry hand on his shoulder, trying to answer questions to the best of his ability.

He might have tried to tiptoe around some of the details, like the way he had almost fainted the other day, but whenever he even thought of it Chewie growled. Luke wasn’t sure how Chewie knew about that, anyway.

The doctor asked far too many questions for Luke’s liking, including some very personal ones that would have made him flustered even if Han’s best friend hadn’t been standing right next to him. Finally, though, the old woman nodded.

“Well, I’ll have to take some blood for a test. Don’t worry, this won’t take long.”

The time might have been short, but it certainly felt like an eternity as he waited, not even knowing what she was testing for. Finally she came back, nodding to herself as though she’d just solved some great mystery.

“Right, right. Lie down over there, please.” As he stood up and walked over to the cot she motions towards, she added, “And take your shirt off.”

“What?” Luke blinked, but at her sharp gaze complied. He was still not sure what was going on, but clearly he wasn’t supposed to argue. As he lay down, sans shirt, she unceremoniously covered his belly with some sort of a gel and started poking at him with what frankly looked like a very sterilized version of a lightsaber handle.

“A-ha! There we go.” She pressed a button, and a screen lit up to the side. “Yes, yes. Six weeks, if I’m not mistaken.”

“Six weeks what?” Luke paled. Did he only have six weeks to live? But if that had been the case, surely she wouldn’t have been… smiling?

“Six weeks along, of course.” She snorted, the slight smile getting wider. “Congratulations, Mister Skywalker. You’re going to be a father!”

Really, it was probably for the best that he was already lying down.

*

Luke really expected things to be much harder to explain to everyone.

It certainly took him a while to believe the doctor, even with the clear evidence of the scan showing the tiny life within him. Chewie didn’t seem to have such problems, giving Luke a very joyous though notably careful hug as soon as he stood up. At least he’d have someone to back up his story, Luke decided, because surely he’d need all the proof he could find.

Except, of course, that wasn’t the case. Really, everyone seemed to find it far too easy to believe him. Luke wondered how much it had to do with the fact that few people actually knew what the Jedi were capable of, anymore; he certainly heard more than one person murmuring about the ways of the Force. Leia, of course, took a rather more grounded approach, commenting on how inconvenient pregnancies really seemed to be in their blood. Which was a fair observation, Luke supposed, but it still didn’t explain just how he’d managed to get pregnant when he was fairly sure he wasn’t supposed to have a womb.

Han was, of course, the problem, though not for the reasons he’d expected. Disbelief would have made sense, questions even more. Denial, now that would have been a truly Han move, accusing Luke of being delusional or just mistaken. Instead, Han apparently believed him instantly, which also led to Han running off without a word.

Well. It was really better than some of the alternatives.

Chewie took him to Han in the end, more or less marching him to a little bar. Han was half sprawled over a table, staring at a half-full glass. Several empty ones littered the table in front of him. As Luke approached, Han gave him a weary gaze.

“Haven’t found anyone better to bother?”

“Haven’t been looking.” Luke folded his arms. He was still young, but sadly for Han, he was much harder to rattle these days. “Look, I’m not going to force you to be involved if you don’t want to. You don’t have to try to drink yourself into oblivion.”

“I can’t do this, kid.” Han sighed, running a hand over his hair. “Do I seem like the fatherly type to you?”

“Well, my own father had my family slaughtered, destroyed my sister’s home planet, tried to kill me, and worked hard on enslaving the entire galaxy. I really don’t think I’m the best person to be judging fathers.” Luke shook his head. “But I know you’re ultimately a good, brave man, and I want you in our lives. Both mine and the baby’s.”

Han stared at him for a while, not saying anything. Finally, he downed the rest of his drink in one gulp. “You’re mad,” he murmured. “But what the hell. This is still not the stupidest thing you’ve roped me into.”

Chewie rumbled appreciatively, so this was probably a good response. And, well. He liked to think he knew Han by now, so Luke had to agree. He didn’t care about the wording, anyway, not as long as Han agreed to come home with him.

Han was not really a cuddler, but that night he lay close, one hand splayed over Luke’s belly.

*

Being pregnant, Luke found out, was pretty difficult.

He’d foolishly thought things would get easier once the morning sickness and other early symptoms faded, but that only meant new things came up. Lightsaber practice was very nearly useless when his center of balance kept shifting, and while the nausea did ease off in the mornings, he’d acquired an increasingly lengthy list of things that made him feel sick just smelling them. At least most people didn’t seem to bat an eye at a man with a growing baby belly, not now that he was in the more diverse parts of the galaxy. There were stranger things around here.

Leia quite honestly saved him. She’d taken to the whole thing with a ruthless efficiency, which was really for the better because Luke was clueless and Han was still apparently convinced he’d mess up everything. Leia was the one who arranged for him to have regular visits to the doctors, who researched the appropriate diet for him, who compiled lists of things to do and stuff to acquire. Luke really had no idea what he would have done without her. Well, besides made a right mess of everything.

All that hardship, though, fled his mind the moment he first felt a light brush from within.

It wasn’t a tiny foot brushing up to his stomach that really gave him the realization of a life growing within, nothing physical like that. Rather, it was the sensation of a tiny mind brushing against his. There was a life inside him, a tiny life that was still rather without shape but very real, and that life was reaching out to him through the Force.

Han panicked at the sight of Luke tearing up out of the blue, though he calmed down as Luke explained, muttering something about mumbo-jumbo. Still, he set his hand over Luke’s growing belly, so clearly he didn’t mean that.

Luke was rather grateful for that little connection, and the way it grew stronger as the pregnancy got further along and the baby’s brain developed. He wasn’t sure he could have handled the rest of it without that little reminder of things to come, not with the uncomfortable nights and swollen feet and general discomfort.

When he woke up in the middle of the night to a sharp call from within, a tiny mind calling out to him and eager to meet, it was also the only thing that kept him from panicking.

*

For all his doubts, Han seemed to take being a father in his stride.

Granted, he hadn’t really been doing it for long yet. Their little daughter was only a matter of hours old, so very tiny as she slumbered in Han’s arms, but the look on Han’s face as he looked at her was so impossibly tender it made Luke’s heart ache. Which was probably just appropriate, since he was fairly sure he would have been aching physically if he hadn’t been so well medicated. They’d had to cut the baby out of him, seeing how he had no way of bringing her out on his own, and while it didn’t really compare to losing a hand it still wasn’t a very pleasant experience.

“I think she’s got your face, the poor thing.” Han must have noticed Luke watching him, even though he hadn’t taken his eyes off the baby.

“Hey, you like it well enough.”

“Well, yeah, but I have terrible taste.” Han glanced up now, a faint smile on his face. “Also, I’d hope she finds someone better than me.”

Luke groaned. “I’d rather not think about that just yet, thanks.” Or ever, really. This was his baby, a tiny life who was not yet developed enough to share proper thoughts with him despite their connection, and the thought of her growing up and moving on in the world seemed awfully distant.

“Fair enough.” Han chuckled, then stood up from where he was sitting, crossing over to Luke’s bed. He settled the baby carefully in Luke’s arms, pressing an unusually tender kiss to Luke’s temple. “…You did good, kid.”

“Still not sure how I did it, though.” He smiled down at the tiny, scrunched-up face.

“Well, hopefully your luck holds out, because I sure as hell won’t be able to keep things together.” Han sat down on the edge of the bed. “I still think you’d be better off with someone else. Both of you.”

“Well, I disagree, so there.” It was hardly the most intelligent response, but it was all he could manage right now. “Also, she needs a name.”

“You don’t have one?” Han sounded genuinely surprised. “Didn’t you spend like three weeks arranging and rearranging lists?”

“I think I’m not entirely in my right mind at the moment.” Luke gave him a weak grin. “Which is probably better than feeling my stomach cut open.”

“Yeah, the good stuff will do that for you.” Han hummed to himself. “Wanda?”

“Wanda?” Luke blinked, his mind struggling to make the connection. “Wait. Like Obi-Wan?”

“Seems appropriate. I mean, without him, I’d have left the sandpit you call a planet without any passengers, and she’d not be here at all.” Han noticed Luke looking at him, and frowned. “What?”

“Nothing.” Luke grinned. “Just admiring your soft side.”

He could see Han wanted to protest, but after a moment, Han just shrugged. “Clearly I’m getting old. Don’t tell anyone, though, I’ve got a reputation to upkeep.” He brushed a gentle hand against the baby’s cheek, and yup, definitely going soft. “You up for visitors? Because at the moment I’m not sure who’s more likely to kick the door down any moment now, Chewie or your sister.”

“Obviously Leia would get Chewie to do it for her.” Luke grinned. “Let them in. About time she meets everyone who has been making noise around her these last nine months.”

“Yeah, well, I hope she’s not waiting for the noise to stop.” Han gave him a lop-sided smirk. “There’s a bad tendency for people to get attached to you Skywalkers, I’m noticing.”

“I solemnly swear not to use my powers for evil.” He’d certainly seen how that turned out.

“You’d better not. I like you better without a robosuit and a plan for galaxy domination.”

And, really. What better confession could a man ask for?


End file.
